Stars in the sky
by Pegasister230
Summary: War in Equestria, Twilight's friends killed by Luna's furor, a quest for finding five ponies who will wheel the elements of Harmony, a new friend, a long journey awaits for Twilight Sparkle, ready to get a revenge for her friends at any price.


"What horrific moments..." Sadly tought Twilight Sparkle. She was lying at the top of a hill above Ponyville, or maybe, the ruins of Ponyville. She silently cried as Celestia's sun went down in the red sky. She lifted her hoof and stared blankly at the bandage around it, the large trail of blood still visible under the white gauze. She turned her head and compared herself to a mummy. Her legs were all four bandaged, hiding multiple cuts. Her back too was wrapped in the same gauze, protecting the large cut the falling roof had made. She gazed at the sky where shining stars had started to glow. She knew the next days would be as difficult as the past ones, maybe even more, now that her friends weren't there anymore. She heard a small noise and turned her wet eyes to the purple pegasus trotting towards her.

"There you are Twilight! I was looking for you!" Announced Dragonfly.

"Hi." Said the unicorn. "Did somepony take care of your wings?"

"Yes." Answered the pegasus, showing her bandaged wings, folded up against her. She sat next to Twilight and looked at the sky with her friend, her silver and purple mane flowing gently, stained with blood. After a few minutes, she passed her foreleg around Twilight's shoulders. "Are you alright Twi'?"

"No." Admitted Twilight. "I miss them so much. I don't know how I'll live without them know." She broke into loud sobs, burrying her face in her legs. Dragonfly didn't say anything. She just looked at her crying friend, a few tears starting to stream down against her cheeks. "You know, you aren't the only one who has to deal with this."

"Huh?" Shakily asked Twilight.

"You know that friend I told you about? Comet. She was killed today."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not all. You should see Applebloom and Scootaloo, totally devastated. First because of Sweetie Belle's death, then because now they're left all alone. Because of Luna, all because of her, just because she's jealous of her sister."

Twilight stopped sobbing a few seconds and tought about the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dragonfly was right, now that Sweetie Belle was gone, the two others were all alone. She tought about Sweetie, who would never discover her cutie mark, Applebloom, left alone, without any brother, or sister, or family, and Scootaloo, who would never have the joy to fly with Rainbow Dash and learn how to do Sonic Rainbooms. All because of Luna.

"Its not only because she's jealous..." Said the unicorn.

"So what is it?" Asked the pegasus, staring at Twilight with her grey eyes.

"It happenned years before she was banned to the moon." Started the unicorn. "She and Celestia loved each other very much. Celestia rised the sun and Luna brought out the moon, they ruled peacefully and happily. But one day, Luna fell ill and let Celestia take care of rising the moon. When she came back, she discovered that Celestia never rised the moon and publicly cursed the moon. Luna was furious with her sister, there was a huge arguement and they refused to talk to each other again. But one day, Luna decided to get her revenge on her sister, she brought out the moon and refused to bring down, provoquing eternal night and becoming Nightmare Moon. she was banished to the moon by the elements of Harmony for 1000 years..."

"Yeah, i know what happens after, Nightmare Moon returns, you and your friends bring her back to good, but Luna is still furious with her sister, she creates an eclipse to hide the sun and takes the opportunity to try to kill her sister, they hate each other, start war, involve innocent ponies, and that's where we are now." Added Dragonfly.

"exactly.."

Twilight looked up to the sky where the moon had started to rise, without warning, new tears streamed down her face from her purple eyes. Dragonfly looked at her and hugged her.

"I know its difficult, but you have to continue, finish this battle, this war, you need to stop Luna before other families and friends suffer...Do it for Equestria, for Celestia...for your friends."

"But the elements? I can't stop her without them." Sadly said Twilight.

"Celestia said you have to find new ponies to wheel these elements.."

"I'll never replace my friends!" Shouted Twilight, when she heard Dragonfly's words.

"I'm not talking about your friends but about the elements!" Replied the pegasus. "You're so weird.."

The lavender unicorn let out a small giggle. Dragonfly sounded so much like Rainbow Dash at the moment, annoyed, like she was awaken from her afternoon naps.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Angrily asked the purple pegasus.

"Nothing..."

"Well, I need to go, i'm gonna help the others.." Said Dragonfly as she left in the night. Twilight watched her walk a few seconds then layed back her head on the wet grass. The stars were shining bright, it was a beautiful night, even in these circunstances. Twilight couldn't help it, she let a smile go accross her face, as happy tears streamed down her face onto the grass.

"They aren't gone, they're still here, with me, we're still together, whatever happens."

After that, she stood up and with a new determination, walked back to Ponyville. She was ready, she would stop Luna and get her revenge, whatever it costs.


End file.
